Purple Tinged Green
by Cujoy
Summary: A missing scene from the movie. This is set between Will and Layla's conversation about Homecoming dates, and the cafeteria scene where Layla asks Warren to go with her. I'd call this pre WarrenLayla.


**_Purple Tinged Green_**  
**Title:** Purple Tinged Green  
**Author:** Cujoy  
**Disclaimer:** Sky High is not mine. Disney's.  
**Fandom:** Sky High  
**Characters:** Warren/Layla  
**Word Count:** 748  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A missing scene from the movie. This is set between Will and Layla's conversation about Homecoming dates, and the cafeteria scene where Layla asks Warren to go with her.  
**Author's Notes:** It seemed to me that Magenta must have been in on Layla's plan to get Warren to go to Homecoming with her. Girls do talk, you know. :) This is mostly just a drabble, but it's the firststory I've posted, so be kind.

**Purple Tinged Green:**

Magenta had arrived at Hero Support Class early that morning, so she had already been seated for several minutes when her best friend, Layla arrived a few moments before the bell rang. Layla was frowning. And fuming. Two things Magenta had never seen the perpetually smiling Nature Girl do. The always purple-clad, and slightly Goth Magenta, was usually the moody one of the duo. That is probably why the two girls got along so well, having formed an instant friendship the first day of school.

"What's with you?" Magenta inquired with her usual brusqueness.

Layla, who had her red hair done up in pig tails, and as always, was dressed in green, responded by hunching down on her desk and banging her head on her notebook.

"Uh, oh," Magenta said, looking wide eyed at her friend's uncharacteristic behavior, and feeling a little more then curious over what could have put the girl in such an unusual state. Knowing Layla, Magenta thought it probably had something to do with Will Stronghold.

"You want to talk about it?" Magenta asked hopefully.

Layla sighed heavily and turned towards her friend. And then with a perfectly straight face, she said, "I have to ask Warren Peace to Homecoming."

That, was not what Magenta was expecting. At all. So after blinking her eyes a few times, and letting her mouth hang open for a few blinks more, Magenta said the only thing she could muster in answer to such a statement, "Huh?"

"It's a long story," Layla confided. "And everything is all messed up now. But you remember how last night I was supposed to meet Will at the Paper Lantern?"

"Yeah," Magenta answered.

"Well, he stood me up. I sat there for two hours, and he didn't even call!" Layla sounded genuinely exasperated recounting her evening's non-adventure.

"But then Warren came by my table, because he works there as a bus boy, and I asked him to sit down with me and we started talking." Now that Layla was into her story, she was gaining speed and the rest of it came blurting out. "And then he convinced me that I should ask Will to Homecoming. But this morning Will told me he's going with Gwen Grayson! So, naturally, I told him I was going with Warren. And so, now I have to ask Warren Peace to Homecoming so that Will doesn't know that I was really planning to ask him instead."

"You can't be serious," Magenta responded dryly. "Warren Peace? The guy's a psycho! Not to mention he's Will's archenemy!"

Layla kept a stoic look on her face, while Magenta continued, this time with a little curiosity beginning to sound in her voice. "Besides, I didn't know Warren actually, like, had conversations with people. Other then the kind that involve snarling and hurling fire balls at them?"

"Oh, actually he can be very funny," Layla said matter-of-factly. "And he's a really a very nice guy. And he's very, deep, sometimes," Layla continued. "And he speaks Chinese." She finished.

"Umm, OK," Magenta said, "So you had a nice, deep, Chinese conversation last night with Warren Peace at the Paper Lantern? And now you have to ask him to Homecoming because you're mad at Will for going with Gwen Grayson?"

"That's right," Layla answered.

"Alllriight. But you do remember that Warren also completely trashed the cafeteria last week, right?" Magenta reminded Layla. "And that everyone says that he's the next in line to be Super-Villain-of-the-Year, just like his dad. Right?"

Layla giggle, "Ha, ha, I seriously doubt that!" She said with a conviction that made Magenta raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to do this just to get to Will?" Magenta continued to question.

Layla turned to her friend and asked in a serious voice, "Is it really that obvious that I have a crush on Will?"

"Yeah," Magenta answered honestly.

"Great," Layla said cringing. But then she looked up and heaved her shoulders resolutely, "Then, it's settled, I'm going to ask Warren at lunchtime. Do you have my back or not?" She asked firmly.

Magenta rolled her eyes. She knew from Layla's tone that this was a done deal. And although Magenta's doubts about Warren had not been completely put to rest, she could tell that Layla was set in her plan. So she did the only thing a true friend could. "I've got your back." Magenta said. "And God help Warren Peace."


End file.
